


Kids in America

by ryfkah



Category: Annie (2014)
Genre: Foster Care, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/pseuds/ryfkah
Summary: It's a hard-knock life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silly_cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/gifts).




End file.
